meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Meerkats Wiki:Featured Article Nominations/Passed 1
Hawkeye Whiskers (Passed) This article was nominated by Phillies. This article looks pretty good. I don't think it should be featured, though. In case you guys didn't notice, the standards for featured articles has increased a bit. I don't think it is ready. What do you guys think? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 20:58, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Pass Neutral Decline Comments Thundercat Lazuli (Passed) Nominated by Phillies. Again, this article looks pretty good. But, I believe that it needs some more work. The article needs more expansion and some grammatical correction in order for it to become a featured article. Although it looks nice, it still needs some work. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 21:03, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Pass Neutral Decline Comments Rocket Dog Whiskers (Passed) Nominated by Lyone. I think that the article looks good. It is long and tells alot about her life. Lyone 21:57, 27 April 2009 (UTC) This article looks pretty good. Although there are no set standards for featured articles on Meerkats Wiki, I like to see an introduction of at least 100 words, a well-written and in-depth history section that tells about the majority of the meerkat's life, and a conclusion, which either tells about the individual meerkat's death, dissappearance, or current status. This article has most of these. Of course, it could do with some clean up but, for the most part it is a nice looking article. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 19:35, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Pass Neutral Decline Comments Incas Mob (Passed) Nominated by Mattkenn3. As the proposer, I think this article looks real nice. It has a good amount of content, it has a good introduction, it has the corect format for a mob page, and it is descriptave and gives a lot of info on a small subject. So, I think it deserves the title. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 23:43, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Pass Neutral Decline Comments Diana Lazuli (Passed) Nominated by Phillies. It tell of Diana life when she's in the Lazuli Mob and then are she form a group with her niece and a Hoax male and her life after that. Looks real good so far. We need to keep working, though. It could use some grammatical correction, specifically with punctuation and proper spacing. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:15, 18 May 2009 (UTC) This one looks good, too. I dont know what you mean by spacing. Lyone 13:18, 6 June 2009 (UTC) By spacing, I mean the number of spaces put between each word and punctuation mark. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 16:24, 14 June 2009 (UTC) We also need to work on capitalization but, two to one, the article is featured. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 16:43, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Finn Whiskers (Passed) Nominanted by Phillies. It not be as big as the other featured articles but it tell the story of Finn and how she lose dominance in Whiskers, Toyota and Sequoia and now she has her own group. It is a decent article. But, I have a few things against it. Here they are: All numbers must be written out, spacing issues must be fixed, grammmatical errors have got to be eliminated, section break-ups would look good, and I don't like having videos in the middle of an article. But, since there is a majority vote to pass, this article will become featured. But remember, we must fix these issues. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 15:40, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Personally, this is my opinion: Finn does everything to take dominance and this article shows it pretty well. The most of the errors have also been corrected. I believe that it should pass. Sophie-Ella Whiskers :It has passed, we seriously need to work on it, though. Featured articles are a representation of the best our community is able to produce. If a featured article has grammatical errors and other problems, it is a bad representation of our community. Only the best of the best should even be nominated for becoming a featured article. I have been working on a large list of FA requirements. Once I am finished with the list, I will post it on this site and ask you guys what you think. If we all approve, the list will become the Meerkats Wiki's official Featured Article Requirements. This means, in order for an article to become or maintain the featured status, it must meet the specified criteria of the Featured Article Requirements. Understand? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:18, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Aztecs Mob (Passed) This article was nominated by [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] [[User talk:Miss Sophie|'Talk']] 11:31, October 24, 2009 (UTC). I edited and in my opinion it is ready to be promoted to a Featured Article! Comments: It's ready. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Phillies']] 22:22, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Kalahari Meerkat Project (Passed) Nominated by Phillies. This article is coming along. It looks very nice. With much clean-up, grammatical correction, and expansion of the article, including the History section, this article might become featured. The Kalahari Meerkat Project is a hugedeal. We need to make this article as professional and correct as possible. We also need to provide citation with links for confirmation of the information. I believe that, with much work, this article will be ready for a promotion to the featured status. But, as of right now, it isn't ready. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 21:50, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Vialli Whiskers (Passed) Nominated by Phillies. This page is very long and has a lot of detail. Dennyfeline :Yes i agree, i made it interesting by writing every detail of her life. Okay, it's featured, I only wish we had a picture of Vialli. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 22:43, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Cruise Whiskers (Passed) Nominated By Phillies, this article has a lot of detail, for a meeerkat that was only dominant for a month or two. And Curise is still alive so her history section so being growing soon. I am positive. You have done a lot of work. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 18:27, December 20, 2009 (UTC) 3 yes, and 1 unknown, it now a featured article. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 12:06, December 21, 2009 (UTC)